Survive
by RandomQueenA
Summary: "I may hurt, I may even cry. But God dammit, I will survive"-Amanda. The turtles are in for the shock of there lives, when they meet Amanda co. As they delve deep into her dark past, will love thrive?
1. Meet me at midnight

Survive.

Amanda's P.O.V.

It's later than usual by the time we make it to our normal resting spot, besides Mr Murakami 's Chinese restaurant. Jake's head is already resting on my shoulder and Matthew trudges alongside me catching his ratty school bag on his back, and one of our three suitcases in his hand. I catch the other two in one hand, catching Jake in the other. Sighing with relief as we reach our destination, I begin to unpack our basic supplies. I lay one blanket on the ground, just close enough to the heating that we'll have heat but not get burnt. Then carefully dropping the two suitcases I held, I used my now free, hand to shake of one side of my jacket, before transferring Jake to my other arm, allowing me fully remove the jacket. Matthew then bundled it up to form a crude pillow. Laying Jake down, I dug into our bulkiest suitcase, pulling out another blanket, and a t-shirt of mine, for Matthew to use. Matthew bundled up the t shirt while I held the blanket upright. As soon as Matthew was lying down on the blanket mattress he shared with Jake, I lowered it on them carefully, making sure that I covered them both as much as possible.

"Night guys, try and get some sleep, I'll wake you in the morning." I yawned halfway through the sentence, my eyelids suddenly feeling laden with lead. Apparently Matthew and Jake felt the same, since they both fell into blissful sleep. No doubt, too be awaken with nightmares about the incident. I grimaced as I thought about it. Keeping one eye open I then leaned down beside Matthew and Jake to try and get some much needed rest.

I don't know how long later, but I was awoken to the sound of Jake crying. My eyes snapped open while I took in the scene. There were identical men surrounding us. And one was tugging at Jake another two at Matthew.

"Let them go." My words were as cold as ice, as the men stopped tugging at Mathew and Jake, and turned to face me.

"The answer that shall be given to you by krang by the order of krang is no" One of the weird identical men responded, in the funniest English ever, but my thoughts were more serious: how was I going to get Matthew and Jake back?

"First of all, release them now before I kill you, second of all, what the hell is up with the way you speak?" I stood on shaky legs, my back against the wall, surrounded, outnumbered and defenceless but my threat was as real as any. Glancing at my surroundings, for a possible weapon, I noticed a plank of wood, around two steps away from me.

"In reply to your speech, in which of the first part, we shall not do the realising of 'them' as you requested, for they are needed in the plan of krang by krang. You are also needed for the plan of the krang, and will come with us." Another one of the men said, although it didn't look like his mouth moved at all.

I was about to grab the plank, when I heard some sort of battle call? Looking at where it emerged from, I saw four turtle-like creatures. They each held some sort of weapons, and had coloured bandanna's over their eyes.

My eyes widened slightly as the one in the red bandanna spoke.

Raph's P.O.V.

We were watching the krang for a few minutes before we announced our presence. Silently rolling my eyes as Mikey cried "booyakasha" into the night air. I looked at the girl, her hair was ratty, her face and clothes dirty and in some cases, her clothes tattered, but her reaction to us had me puzzled. Even April screamed when she saw us, but this mystery girl that the krang want doesn't even flinch. She looks focused on getting the other two people back, and we're going to help her.

"Let 'em go krang" I growl, releasing my sais from their resting place in my belt. My brothers unsheathe their weapons before the krang responds.

"The answer that the one that is known as the turtle gets is no. The krang shall not let the girl and the two boys go. She is instrumental to the krang plan and shall be taken by krang to be used for the krang plan." One of the krang droned the answer.

"Will you stop talking like that! And you turtles, what's their deal? And yours too actually?" Mystery girl demanded.

I gritted my teeth, tightened my grip on my sais before I spoke "our deal is that we're trying to get those two back." I jerked my thumb in the boys direction, noticing that the oldest boy was trying in vain to break free. The little one was just hitting the krang with little fists. "From the krang who will mutate them and use them to destroy the Earth, and you to. So that's our deal."

"Alright" she nodded before scrambling to pick up a wooden plank. I charged at the krang who was about to attack her and a fight ensured.

My bro's and I were doing fine, making mincemeat out of the krang, while the girl had successfully freed the little one and who was now clinging to her leg as she attempted to free the bigger one. It was then I noticed, that some of the krang were pointing there weird half laser half regular guns at her.

I reacted immediately, back flipping onto one of them, before crouching down, dragging the girl with me. The trigger which had been released, allowed some sort of bullet to head straight for the other human, the krang that was holding him however had a protective body suit on so it bounced of harmlessly.

As the lasers focused and targeted us, my mind thought for a way to dodge. Preoccupied in my thoughts on of the lasers shot at us, and at the last second I was pushed out of the way by mysterious girl. "Thanks" I nodded my appreciation, sneaking a glance at her. Her face was one of pain, and as she clutched her arm, a wave of guilt hit me liked a tsunami. As blood started leaking from where she had been hit by the krang laser bullet, the pain became clearer and clearer.

"Halt fire, we cannot damage the girl. She will not be useful to the krang plan if she is injured." A krang with the blue protective barrier ordered. I grinned then as Leo destroyed two of the krang robots at once, he was silently making his way to the leader, with Donnie and Mikey starting to attempt to get the bigger boy.

"Get the boy" he then yelled at Mikey and Donnie. I however was more focused on the girl and the little boy. She was shakily rising to a standing position, eyes that looked like she was ready to kill some krang.

"I said release my brother, now!" Her voice was low but deadly sounding but it captured everybody's attention, from my bro's to the krang, who all proceeded to halt the fight. "And if you do not, I will take this gun, and shot each of you dead, and burn your dead flesh as a warning to the rest of your kind. Am I making myself clear?"

Geeze this girl had guts, or she was just plain stupid and trying to sound brave. As everybody was still in shock, our eyes following her movements, as she picked up a dropped gun, that had been forgotten, were the only movements we made.

It was at that moment, more krang arrived. They took charge of the situation in an instant, grabbing the girl's apparent brother, and running with the super human speed that only their robotic bodies could produce.

The girl ran after them in vain, although she slowed with each step, weighed down by the little boy, and possible injuries. I sprinted after her, catching up just as she slipped into a unconscious state, with the little boy wailing for her to wake up.

Seeing how light it was getting, I quickly thought over the situation. Shrugging as I picked the girl up, cradling her close to my plastron, with the little boy standing right beside me. She was way to light for my liking, not a healthy weight at all. "Can you walk?" My voice lowered with each word, trying to sound calm to attempt to soothe the child. My bro's caught up then, holding what looks to be three suitcase, a couple of blankets, a top and a jacket.

The little boy reaches up, he wants to be close to the girl, and it's then I notice his ankle's bandaged. With Leo holding the stuff, and Donnie guiding us to the lair with the quickest route, the task of catching the child falls to Mikey. I nod at him and the look at the child, nodding in approval as Mikey complies with my silent order. The child protests at first, before exhaustion befalls him and he's asleep. We make the lair in good time, but I'm covered in this girls blood, as her life force drips out of her, creating a bloody path.

As soon as we're at the lair I drop the girl onto our medical bed as gently as possible. The boy's still asleep, so Mikey lays him in the closest bed to her. Thinking he'll want to see her while she wakes up, just like I was.

All of a sudden Master Splinter is beside Mikey and I, frowning at us and the girl and boy. Just then Donnie and Leo rush into the room, Donnie preparing to try to patch the girl up.

"What are these humans doing in our home?" Master Splinter takes calming breaths between each word, a sure sign, he's furious.

"The krang were after her, said she was instrumental to their plans, so we stepped in to help. But one of them shot a laser bullet at me, and she pushed me out of the way, which ended up in her hurting her arm. The little boy was with her, and we couldn't leave him alone in New York City, unprotected. She got injured for me, so the least I could do was make sure she survived." I answered Master Splinter, somewhat cautiously unsure what his reaction would be.

"Wise choice Raphael. You have done well my son, and I am glad that you are unharmed. We are very fortunate she chose to help you. Also I am glad that you chose to be compassionate to this young child. However I will need to speak with the girl as soon as possible. Now Donatello is there anything I could do to help you?" Master Splinter looked at me as he spoke but as he mentioned Donnie, he turned to face him.

"Yeah sensei, could you hold her arm still, while I try and take out the laser bullet, since this is krang tech though, it is possible that the it has dissolved into the bloodstream. In my research of krang tech, I found that the special laser bullet they created normally dissolves. But it would be better to check. And everybody else can leave." Donnie never looked up from pulling the thread through the eye of the needle, as he spoke. More focused on the task at hand. Leo and Mikey left, but I stayed, I needed to see that the girl would be okay.

Master Splinter, looked at me once, while he was helping Donnie and nodded to himself smiling. He probably knew why I stayed, and was proud.

Probing around in the girl's wound for a minute, Donnie must have come to the conclusion that it was a dissolving laser bullet, so he started to sew the skin. She flinched once when the needle first pierced her skin, but after that she was completely still. Donnie finished in record time, the needlework as impressive as ever.

"She might need a blood transfusion, just to be on the safe side later on. But I don't know if our blood is compatible with the mutagen, it could be dangerous to her. Right now I think we can just leave her though. She's resting, and by the looks of the small bags under her eyes, she hasn't done that for a while. And the boy will probably wake up happier alone with the girl."

I nod grimly, before leaving to shower. I needed to get the girls blood off of me. It wasn't a nice sensation on my skin.

*Skipping to Morning: Still Raph's P.O.V.

"Morning" Mikey announced his presence in my room, effectively waking me up. How he could be so cheery this early was beyond me, but at least he didn't get the smart idea of dumping water at me. I mean last time, he drenched me, so I had to get revenge. It was very funny, turning Mikey's skin pink with food dye best, of all it lasted a whole week. His reaction was priceless. "Earth to Raph, Raph do you read" I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Mikey waving his hand in front of my face. But a second later there's a sound I never expected to hear. A child's voice. Wait a sec, I got up as my brain got caught up to date. On my way to the infirmary, Mikey wordlessly follows. I open the door really quietly, and see the little boy, sitting on the bed the girl was resting on giving her a few slaps, as he attempted to rise her.

Knowing someone needed to get him, I crossed the threshold, calmly walking over to the child who noticed me instantly. "Monster" he shouts shock revealing itself in his voice.

I stand beside him, and hold up my hands in a show as if to say, I don't want to hurt you. "We're not monsters, we're turtles. And we're not going to hurt you so calm down, now do you want some breakfast?"

He nods silently, so I pick him up, intent on taking him to breakfast, and leaving the girl, who hasn't moved yet, in peace.

"Put me down!" He shrieks and struggles, the girl flinches, as if trying to wake up, "let me go!" With that the girl opens her eyes, sees the boy's struggling.

She jumps out of bed faster than what should be humanly possible, her mind set on the child. She reaches me, in three seconds flat, arms grabbing the boy while she's looking at me. And when I mean looking I mean glaring at me like I'm evil. It's then she whacks me a good one, taking the child a nanosecond later. While I'm left standing there, getting pissed off, she speaks. "Who and what are you? And why were you trying to hurt Jake? And where's Matthew?" Oh she sounds pissed, but it's then the others enter the room, having witnessed the whole thing.

"Well first of all, my brother wasn't trying to hurt err Jake, he was trying to take him to breakfast, so he could eat. And I'm Leonardo, that's Raphael, he jerks a finger in my direction and then he's interrupted.

Amanda's P.O.V.

"I'm Mikey, well actually my name's Michelangelo , but everyone calls me Mikey." Mikey says quickly, a grin plastered all over his face. "And it was funny when you…"

He's then interrupted by the fourth turtle thing, "my name's Donatello, but everybody calls me Donnie, and how do you feel?"

This one has a purple bandanna on, and seems to be shy and gentle, not threatening. The orange one is a bundle of energy, Leonardo, the one in blue, looks like he's the leader of the four, and Raphael the one in the red bandanna, looks like he's angry.

"I feel fine." I answer as calmly as possible, feeling Jake hug into me, while registering my pain signals. But I cannot afford to be weak and show injuries, I need to be strong for Jake's sake. But then a giant rat enters the room. My eyes widen slightly in shock, though it's concealed in Jake's scared response. I hug him and he calms though.

"My name was Hamato Yoshi, although I am now referred to as Master Splinter. What is your name, and his?" He speaks calmly, he doesn't want to hurt me I realise with relief.

"My name's Amanda, this is Jake my cousin, who I'm acting as a unofficial guardian towards. But I'll ask again, where is Matthew, my brother?" I keep the talking to a minimal intent on finding out the answer to my question.

"He was captured by the krang, you were shot helping Raphael, and minutes later the krang ran off with him. But we shall help you get him back.

It's then that last night's events appear in my mind, seeing Matthew and Jake being grabbed by the weird alien, krang, pushing the turtle in red out of the way and getting hit with some sort of laser bullet, not being fast enough to get Matthew back. "Do you know where the krang are?" I ask, grim determination set in my voice.

"Yes, we we're just waiting for you to awaken. We fear, your brother will not come with us, unless you are there." The rat, err Master Splinter says as calmly as possible.

"Then when do we leave? Now being the only acceptable answer." I put Jake down on a bed gently, noticing that I was covered in blood, and I didn't want to get it on him.

"We leave tonight" Raphael ordered, "we can't leave during the day "for fear of being seen."

I nodded at that, but added my own part "and I could leave now if you told me we're they are."

"No way!" Leonardo voiced his opinion to which the others agreed. Sighing I closed my eyes for a second and the answer came to me.

"TCRI" I said as calmly as I could, "and don't ask. I've always been able to do that, and read the future. It's actually quite fascinating, although I've never seen you before, and now you're all over my future."

"That's not possible" Donatello whispered, more to himself than to us, confusion evident on his face. The others have the same confusion, as I do. Keeping an eye on Jake, I move forward, intent on asking a question, but I stumble, since both of my legs are injured so it really hurts to stand or walk on them, but I ignore that, it's getting easier now that I've been doing it for a while. Since I work as a waitress I'm constantly moving, and can't show pain, or I wouldn't be allowed to work, and we need the money, so I'm learning to ignore the pain. But I won't let Jake or Matthew do the same, if they're hurt they have to tell me.

"Whoa easy there" Raphael says interrupting my thoughts as he grabs me before the ground kisses my face. He then picks me, before I object.

"Put me down now! " I insist, growing mad at the situation. He however continues walking to the bed, he wants me to sit I realise. So I complacently allow myself to be carried and sat down, but the second he turns around, about to tell his family something, I stand up. I'm not about to show any weakness today especially since we're getting Matthew tonight.

The family must have heard my feet hitting the ground, since all eyes are on me instantly. Raphael glares, but Leonardo looks amused. "Yer hurt, sit down and let Donnie check you out." Raphael orders.

It's then Leonardo laughs, "Oh this is rich! She's just like you! She won't listen to your orders, like you don't listen to mine!"

"Excuse me, he's not the boss of me, I'm my own person and I decide what I do" I start to walk again only this time for a different reason. "Umm where's the bathroom?" I ask my voice showing that I'm unsure if they have one.

"Second door to the left" Mikey answers immediately.

"Thanks" I nod at him before walking to the door of the room "Jake, I'll be back in a minute." I make my way to the bathroom, relieve myself, and find out there's a shower. Washing my hands I see a towel rack and I'm relieved at to see that, knowing I'll be able to have showers now.

Entering the room again I announce my presence with a question "so what's your story? Actually that can wait, can I take a shower please? And then Jake?"

"Sure, but we're all out of body wash, and we don't have shampoo or conditioner since we don't need it." Leonardo spoke uncertainly a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'll go get you some, need anything else?" Raphael offered. Master Splinter glanced at him then, a questioning look on his face. "That is if Master Splinter allows me to?"

Master Splinter then nodded his consent, "remain hidden in the shadows."

"Can you get me a razor, some shaving cream, cheapest will do, the shampoo, conditioner and body wash and if you don't have any, washing powder thanks Raphael, actually I'm just going to call you Raph or Red, it'll depend on how I'm feeling." I quickly gave Raph some of my last pay check, relieved that I'd get the chance to be clean again. Watching him leave, I decided to try and get Jake talking, since it's plain to see he's scared of these turtles and the rat.

"Jake, are you happy we made some friends today?" I asked with hopes of getting a verbal answer but I had no such luck as Jake simply shook his head rapidly. So I tried again this time without a yes no answer question. "And why not?"

"They're monsters" Jake's scared answer confirmed my suspicions, I need make him see they're not monsters. The turtles and Master Splinter looked slightly upset

"Am I a monster?" I asked "listen to my heart beat" at that I held Jake's head on my chest, my top serving as a pillow, as Jake listened to my heartbeat. I quickly motioned for one of the turtles to step forward, although they were hesitant to do so. Finally Donnie stepped forward having been pushed by Mikey. He to sat on the bed, while I calmly placed Jake on Donnie's knee. Jake protested at the start but was silenced with a shh by me. I then told Donnie to do the same thing I did.

"Now, Jake does Donnie have a heartbeat like we do?" I asked. Jake nodded smiling, seams he got over his fear pretty quickly, he probably figured that if I trusted them he can too.

Raph's P.O.V.

Man this sucked, I know I shouldn't have offered to get the stuff for Amanda, but I offered before I could stop myself. Tapping on April's window, I waited impatiently for her to open the window, knowing that she'd go to the shop for me so I wouldn't be seen. I sighed in relief as she opened her window. "Hey April, can you do me a favour?" I asked while entering the room.

"What is it?" April asked, sounding slightly worried as to what it could be. She led me to her bed, where I sat and saw Casey.

"Hey Casey, what'cha at? And April will you go shopping for me, well not for me but I said I'd get the stuff for her, and I obviously can't go into a shop, so will you?" I spoke quickly, hoping to get her to leave so I could get back to the lair asap and find out more about Amanda.

"Wait a sec, get stuff for who?" April asked curiously, obviously going into big sister/gossip mode.

"Well I met a girl" I raised my hand to scratch the back of my neck awkwardly, and was interrupted by April.

"Tell me everything?" She demanded with wide eyes "and please don't tell me she's in the foot like Leo did." Even Casey looked curious, I guess it's not every day you make a new friend when you're a mutant turtle.

"Well her name's Amanda. She's homeless and acting like a unofficial guardian to her younger brother and cousin. Her brother was kidnapped by the krang last night, but they want her, said she was instrumental for their plans. She got shot in the arm, pushing me out of the way, from a krang laser bullet. She's hurt, but won't admit, and I volunteered to get her some stuff at the shop. And her cousin's name is Jake. That's all I know." I continued scratching my neck as I spoke, before putting my arm down.

"I'll leave right away, what did she want you to get?" April sounded excited, the cool composure she usually had cracking. Casey looks impressed to.

"She wanted erm shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a razor, some washing powder and something else, I can't remember." I must have blushed a little since Casey started laughing.

"Probably shaving cream, am I right?" April nodded her head sympathetically, obviously mad at Casey for laughing. I nodded, handing April the money, relieved that I didn't have to speak anymore since April left quickly instructing Casey to keep working on the algebra questions, while she was away.

"So… Raph and Amanda sitting up a tree. g," Casey sang before I grumbled "shut up, don't'cha have some fun algebra equations questions to do"

I leaned further down in the bed, a bit tired from doing nothing. Casey grumbled a little but got back to work, and ten minutes later April returned a smile still plastered on her face. "Casey we'll continue the tutor session down in the lair, I want to meet Amanda."

"Sure" I shrugged. As we left Casey was still grumbling that he had to do schoolwork down the lair.

Amanda's P.O.V.

"What is keeping him?" I asked Mikey "could he have been seen or something? I shouldn't have let him get me the stuff, he's a mutant turtle, anything could of happened to him!" I paced worriedly until I heard the lair's entrance open up and Raph came in with two humans behind him!

"Hey April, Casey." Mikey greeted them casually, so they probably knew these humans, and trusted them. No need to worry.

But still I turned my back pretty quickly, embarrassed to be seen looking like such a filthy person, in FRONT OF people! The turtles looked curious at my behaviour, but I was disgusting looking, I needed to shower before anything else. Raph walked up to me and handed me a bag filled with the stuff I needed. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded before speaking even quieter "I'm filthy and I'm not going to let people see me till I'm clean. "Now would you please throw my clothes, Matthew's and Jake's in the washing machine, while I shower.

"Sure" he nodded, while I smiled at him. "Jake, I'mma go have a shower, be good and do what Raph tells you." I walked back to their shower and closed the door gently behind me. Stripping quickly I then took off my purple glasses , released my hair from its plait at the back of my head. And finally I walked over to the shower turned it on and allowed the water to hit my body, relaxing me to no end. I ran my fingers over my hair a couple of times to de-knot it before shampooing it. I did that twice, rinsing between each time, before conditioning. I used an extra-large bit of conditioner enjoying the smell of it before rinsing and starting on my body.

I used the shower gel, and smelt it. It smelt like chocolate which was so nice. Then I applied the shaving cream and shaved, and after that I was done. Turning the shower of I quickly squeezed the excess water out of my hair and towelled it, before towelling my body. Once my hair and body were covered in towels I grabbed my glasses, wiped the steam off them and at last put them on.

Exiting the bathroom I kept the towel from falling so carefully, that I didn't notice that I had bumped into the red headed girl. She was holding my clothes and Matthew's and Jake's, but I ignored that fact for a second. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You ok?" I asked concerned when she didn't reply to my apology.

"Oh, it's ok. Here I'll show you to your room." She responded casually but I could detect a bit of awkwardness in her voice.

"Oh and sorry for turning my back to you and the guy, Casey is it, walked in. I was filthy and didn't want anybody to see me." I explained my reason and she seemed to get it. It was just then I had a feeling we'd be best friends in the future. We started walking then, quickly so that I could get my clothes on, so it would be way less awkward. In a minute we we're at the my apparent bedroom's entrance and I took the clothes. She opened the door for me, when I asked a question that had suddenly popped into my head. "How long was I in the shower? These clothes are washed and dried. Was I that long?"

"Nah, Donnie hooked the washing machine up so it washes faster and then it dries the clothes automatically within twenty minutes. I asked the same question to, first time I had a shower here. Anyway my name's April, and yours is Amanda. Right?" April laughed at the question, while I dumped the clothes on the bed.

"This room's very tidy? It'll be messy within a week if I stay in here." I grinned at that myself. "Anyway, I'm going to change, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Kay" and with that April shut the old wooden door, I fumbled for a light switch for a second before hitting it. As the light flickered on, I confirmed what I saw from the light that had trickled in from the main hall.

Quickly finishing drying my body, I put on some underwear and socks before going through my clothes I put on a green tank top and my best pair of jeans and my runners on. I was about to start brushing my hair when I heard Jake cry.

I was out instantly with the intention of getting Jake. Finding him in the sitting room I looked at him and saw Raph was helping him up. "You ok?" I heard him ask, while I walked, no stormed over to him.

"What happened?" I ground out of clenched teeth.

And although the question was posed at Raph but Jake answered for him. "I tripped running over to Raph, so he'd tie my shoelaces."

"Ok" I saw that it wasn't Raph's fault so I calmed myself down by thinking of my favourite singer singing. Check Jake out for any injuries I was glad to find a scraped knee the worst of them. It was then my stomach grumbled. Loudly. I heard someone laugh and when I turned around I saw Mikey laugh.

Frowning I walked over to him limping slightly on alternate legs, barely noticeable unless somebody was paying close attention and tapped him on the shoulder, "think that's funny? Then try this one for size." At that I back handed Mikey at the back of his head, not really hard, just hard enough to get him to shut up. Again I heard more laughter only this time it came from everyone else in the room: Leo, Donnie, Raph, April, Jake and Casey.

So I played it up, dropping into a curtsy, that only someone who knew even a bit of ballet could do. But I winced as I went down, pain attacking my legs, luckily though I don't think anyone noticed.

Boy was I wrong. The next second I was lifted into Raph's strong arms, and all the laughter died from the others. "There ya go again. Wincing and stumbling and limping. Yer hurt, so don't try and hide it."

"They're not broken, a doctor told me that." I explained. "So I'm fine. Really."

The others looked unconvinced especially Raph and Donnie. Raph who still hadn't let me down, he then proceeded to walk to the makeshift medical lab. With its pale green walls, stone floor, and nothing to entertain myself, I knew that if I'd stay her for long I'd go stir crazy. Already my boredom levels we're increasing and I was only in the room! "So what did the doctor say?" Donnie's voice interrupted my thoughts, no longer soft spoken and awkward but serious and self- assured.

"I wasn't really at the doctors for me, I went for Jake and Matthew. But I wanted to get my legs checked out as well, so when I asked him to check them out he did. He told me that they we're both mildly sprained and to take it easy on them, but I didn't. I got a job as a waitress instead, but that was a while ago and my legs don't hurt now as much as they did, so I'm fine really. I just need to get Matthew and get us a safe place and I can rest my feet then." I sounded optimistic with my plan, knowing that if I sounded panicked they'd be far less likely to believe me.

"Well, it's good that they were only mildly sprained but you may have damaged them further by not resting them." Donnie sounded stern just like the doctor who had lectured me about resting my feet.

"Hey it was live with a little pain and feed my remaining family or rest my mildly sprained ankles and watch Matthew and Jake starve, and there's no way in hell that I'd ever let that happen. So I chose the logical option." I sounded a little defensive, even to myself but all I spoke was the truth.

"Let me check them out" Donnie insisted already grabbing my legs gently. I allowed him to roll my jeans up at the ankles and prop around at them. Wincing when it hurt, therefore allowing him to properly diagnose my injury. But it hurt more than I care to admit even to myself. " Well, they've worsened into severely sprained ankles. I'm putting you on emergency bed rest, or in a couple of days, you'll need intense physiotherapy to heal them, as it is you need a mild course of it." Donnie sounded so serious that for a second I almost considered listening to him. Instead I pointed out a serious problem in his plan.

"What about Matthew? I mean Matthew won't leave unless either me or Jake is there, and Jake is far too young to deal with this. I don't mind going on bed rest and doing mild physiotherapy but only after we save Matthew."

"Umm well somebody could carry you? If you promise not to walk until I say so afterwards." Donnie's suggestion was weak at best, but Raph nodded his agreement.

"Not going to happen, I'm too fat to be carried for more than a minute." I shifted on the cold hart medical chair that I was sitting on, trying to comfy.

Looking up at Donnie and Raph, I saw Raph roll his eyes, while Donnie looked concerned. "About that, it would be great if we could check your bmi, because you don't look a healthy weight. Given that either Raph or I would lift you onto it and the second the weighing scale's got your weight, you'll be sat down again.

"Well thanks for being honest with me, I know I'm too fat to be healthy." I smiled at Donnie but Raph interrupted me instantly.

"There's no way in hell that you're fat. I carried you a good half an hour to the lair, and my arms didn't strain for a second. In fact you're so light that I know it's unhealthy and Donnie's the main family medic not me." Raph's tone insisted that there was no room for argument but I found myself doing that barely acknowledging Donnie's worried face.

"It's nice that you're lying for me but I prefer honesty but please don't tell anybody how heavy I really am. It's embarrassing enough that everybody can see it. And Donnie I don't want to know how obese I am, there's some things that best remain blind about."

"You're not fat" Raph growled as he lifted onto the weighing scales, they creaked a little as I put my feet on them and I sent Raph a "I told you so" glare, while Donnie examined the results as soon as he saw them, he gasped a little. Raph too saw them and picked me up immediately. He was going to do this a lot I realised with disdain. As he sat me down on the blue medical chair I was questioned by both Raph and Donnie.

"When's the last time you ate? And what was it a grape?" Raph's questioned highlighted his concern but I ignored it, choosing to confirm that Jake had eaten instead, by asking Raph. " 'Course he ate" Raph responded still sounding worried.

"What's your height?" Donnie's voice was concerned to, but he had a calculator in his hand focused on finding out my bmi.

"Five foot six inches I think, why am I fatter than I'm supposed to be?" My question was posed innocently, but I already knew the answer. Yes, I am fatter than I'm supposed to be, but I wanted to make sure that the others would keep it a secret.

Raph and Donnie exchanged worried glances. "Actually Amanda, you're not a healthy bmi, you're severely underweight." Donnie sounded more worried than he looked, as shocking as that may seem.

I however only laughed "seriously guys, stop, I don't like lies. You don't need to sugar-coat it. Now can I leave, as I moved to sit up, Raph groaned.

"First of all yer not fat, second of all. Where do you think yer going? Yer not allowed to walk remember. I'll carry ya." Raph's reminder annoyed me, but I decided to bite my tongue. Just this once! After all I knew I would need his help to get Matthew back from the krang.

"But I need to give Jake a shower and then I'm going to hear your story. " I used logic, but in a manner that he couldn't find a fault in it.

"I err nevermind" Raph grumbled, obviously giving up the argument while I grinned in triumph.

"On your knees" Donnie's order had me in laughing fits, as Donnie looked at me like I was insane. Though once he coped on, he blushed a scarlet red, easily matching Raph's bandanna.

"I, err no not like, oh you know what I mean" Donnie's tone embarrassed and while Raph joined me in laughing, Donnie got redder.

Calming in a couple of minutes I said "Relax Donnie-boy, it's not that bad. I'm sure the others won't laugh. Too much" with that I stuck my tongue out at him and motioned Raph forward. "You already know how heavy I am so you can catch me."

"Yer not fat!" Raph just sounded exasperated at this point while Donnie interrupted with a serious "You are not fat Amanda, in fact you're the opposite, you're too skinny. As in underweight, as in you need to eat more." I merely shrugged it off and allowed Raph to catch me.

Leaving the room was so funny, I just relaxed and allowed Raph to carry me while the others stared. Raph sat me on the old worn sofa and sat beside me. Jake then wanted over to me, climbed onto my lap.

Deciding against Jake's shower for the moment, I asked the one question that wouldn't leave me alone. "So what's the story?" Donnie left his lab and sat on the ground near me then.

I could feel the others glance at me, and I could tell they wanted to ask me the same thing. But I asked first so I got my answers first.

"Well" Master Splinter began, his voice like a tour guide who had already given the tour five times today. "It all started with."


	2. We'll rebel against the rest

Chapter 2 of Survive. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: * Irish word for an extremely loud screaming witch*

Amanda's P.O.V.

"I was human before I was mutated into this form, my name was Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki was my best friend. But.." Master Splinter had just started the story when he was interrupted by me.

"Not him! I hate that jerk after what he's done to us" I grumbled much to the shock of everyone. My head pounded as I remembered everything that man had done to me, to my family. Even the mention of his name, drove tiny rivers of pure loathing up my body and my body cooled so much at the mention of his name that even the Sahara desert during the day in Summer couldn't warm me up. I pulled Jake closer to me, feeling the snugness of the blanket he was currently encased in, craving a hug to quell the fear that, that man had succeeded. Although normally my hugs lasted for five to ten minutes and felt like the person I was hugging had grown an extra set of limbs, I kept it short and sweet just this once.

"How do you know the Shredder?" Leo asked unwillingly wide-eyed. Confusion evident on his face, as there was on the faces of everyone else.

"I'll tell you after Master Splinter finishes his story. Please continue, I'm sorry for interrupting." I answered briefly focusing on my breathing.

"As I was saying, Oroku Saki was my best friend, until we both fell in love with the same woman. Tang Shen. But when Tang Shen chose me, over him, Oroku Saki turned from my best friend to my worst enemy. He challenged me to a duel at my house in front of Tang Shen and Miwa, my daughter. When he lost, he set my house alight, killing Tang Shen and kidnapping Miwa. I fled to New York after that, where I bought four pet turtles." Master Splinter once again was interrupted, only this time by Mikey.

"That's us" Mikey chimed, enthusiastically.

"I think she gets that numbskull" Raph muttered, unaffected by the reproachful looks he received for his troubles.

"And ten minutes later, I got into a fight with the Kraang who mutated us, I took to the sewers after that and raised my sons as if they were my own. And that's how we came to be, what you see in front of you today. And now it is your turn, what is your story? And how do you know Oroku Saki?"

"Well besides the fact that I can see the future, and any information that I want, I had a pretty normal life. Although I used to have a huge family in Ireland. Well there was like six branches of the family that expanded all over Ireland, Scotland and America. We were called the Gallagher clan. And it was during our family reunion, which happened every three years, where everybody and I mean everybody in the family met up in the sleepy old town I was from in Ireland. It was then Oroku Saki struck. See, I had been getting these weird letters for a few weeks now, although nobody would take them seriously besides me. In the last letter I go, he told me about the bomb, and gave me this bracelet. It's stuck on me now, and hurts when I try take it off, but I checked and it's harmless it just carried a message." I held up my arm, that had the bracelet on it, and continued.

"When I got the letter the first thing I did was try to get as many people as I could to leave with me, but nobody except Jake and Matthew would leave with me, and by the time I got them, barely I might add out of the building the bomb exploded. I threw myself over Matthew and Jake, to take the brunt of the explosion, but I couldn't save anybody else. We went from a huge, great, family to a family of three. And it's all my fault and then I let Matthew get kidnapped. And when the bomb exploded, I got a message on the bracelet saying that Oroku Saki was on his way to collect me, if you will. So, we hightailed it outta there after salvaging everything I could from the house, in five minutes, before we snuck onto a ship at the docks, not knowing where it was going and ended up here. And that's my story." I finished my story, while still clutching Jake who was crying his little eyes out.

"I miss them 'Manda" Jake sobbed into me then, as I hugged him. When rocking and hugging him didn't work, I had to try my last resort, singing. Holding him close, I kissed his head and started singing.

"You are my sunshine. You make me happy" I started singing softly feeling Jake relax some as I sang the rest of the song. I felt several pairs of eyes on me, but ignored it, focusing more on Jake, and his teary eyes.

By the time I was finished with the song, Jake had stopped crying and I was simply hugging him close, carefully being mindful of my damaged ribs. While Jake settled against me, I began speaking again.

"So yeah… That's my story. You can start talking again" I was speaking slightly sarcastically, feeling a bit on the defensive side, as my story lay heavy on my mind. Causing feelings of shame, despair, guilt and lastly a little bit or relief at getting my story off my chest - so to speak.

"Wow girl, you've been through a lot. You need a hug. I'm gonna hug you" Mikey leapt from his seat on the couch, and promptly wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

It was then I realised the time. "Time to get you showered up Jake" I announced, unwrapping the blanket of Jake, while Leo got me a towel.

After showering Jake, I dressed him hastily in the same bedroom as before only deciding to put Jake in his pyjamas. Best to get him settled for bed before I left.

So once Jake was dressed, I sent him out to the others who were in easy view and slipped on a pair of leggings, figuring that they'd be easier to fight in.

So as I joined the others who I just knew where talking 'bout me, I made my footsteps extra quiet, just to hear what they were saying. ,

Raph and Donnie were talking about how I wasn't to walk anymore until I had some physiotherapy. 'As if, I'll get fired if I don't show up for work. And we simply can't afford for that to happen' my thoughts were more practical than Donnie's although I would humour him, at least until we got Matthew.

"I know, I know doctor Donnie" I announced my presence before taking my seat. "By the way, it's rude to talk about people behind their backs." My comment caused many a cheeks to redden before I added: "just kidding, I'm good at bitching about people myself." I laughed at that and got a high five from Mikey, a bigger blush from Donnie, an appalled look from Leo and April, and smirks from Raph and Casey for my troubles.

"Now Amanda, I'll be the one to babysit Jake while you are with my sons rescuing Matthew. Is this alright?" Master Splinter asked formally, probably thinking I'd freak out and demand that it'd be April or Casey to babysit.

"Thank you Master Splinter. I'm sure Jake'll be no trouble" I replied casually, indicating with my tone of voice that I was fine with the mutants.

"Why'd you call him Master?" Raph turn to face me properly at his question, while I contemplated my answer for a second.

"Because Master is a term of respect, and I respect Master Splinter for having dealt with everything life's thrown him. Why, what does it mean to you?" My answer ended in a question, bringing with it, a lot of serious thought.

"It means teacher to us, as he is teaching or training us to be ninjas" Donnie answered for the boys.

While I smiled "that's cool." I leaned back then and thought of something funny. "Oh and Donnie, I'm not going down on my knees for you" At that me and Raph burst out laughing, while an all too familiar blush re-appeared on Donnie's face.

It was then Master Splinter got up muttering something about teenagers. Whatever, it was too good to pass up on I thought, and it seemed that everybody agreed as Casey and Leo as the laughed a little while April giggled.

Mikey however looked a little confused but after a minute he understood and laughed with us.

Jake however didn't get it, but ignored us and followed Master Splinter into the kitchen.

So while I sat there laughing with the group, I felt something that I hadn't felt in quite a while : happy. I found it nice to have a group of people who I could talk and laugh with and just be a teenager. I just let myself live in the bliss for a minute before I stopped and built my defences up again. Just in case.

But while Donnie composed him I had a moment of guilt so strong that it wiped the smile right of my face. While I was laughing and joking around my new friends, Matthew was being held captive by the Kraang.

"It should be dark enough so we can leave now. Okay?" I started to stand up as I spoke but was swept off my feet, quite literally by Raph and had to contend with being carried. It was ridiculous, I mused that they insisted that I be carried when I was nearly breaking Raph's arms with my weight. And there was nothing I could do about it, or I wouldn't be allowed to rescue Matthew.

So while the rest of them suited up I poked Raph and demanded down for the minute. While he dropped me onto the couch, I shot my fractured wrists forward and caught myself, before instinctively kicking both of my legs into Raph's chest. I then twisted mid-air, to land in a seated position.

"What the hell, you eejit? There's no need to be a jerk" I grumbled while practically sobbing on the inside, from the pain in both my fractured wrists and feet.

As I made to stand again, I was promptly picked up. "Well stop trying to stand! You're not allowed to stand until Donnie clears it. And you said that I had to be the one to carry you, because of some stupid lie you told yourself, so you can bet'cha that I'mma carry you. And don't you dare poke me!" Raph lectured very angrily like I was trying his patience.

Well I'd show him just how irritating I could be if annoyed. "Like this" I smirked before proceeding to poke the living daylights out of him. The funny thing was he couldn't stop me, so when I poked him, he was trying to stop me, but not drop me.

So in the end I had pity on him and stopped. And heard laughter. I turned my head to see Mikey and Jake laughing at Raph with me.

"Hey Jake, c'mere" I instructed while Jake obeyed. I was sat back down on the sofa and scooped Jake up for a hug. "Jake I have to leave you for a bit, okay? I'm going to go with the turtles to go get Matthew. And bring him back here. And I want you to be a good boy for Master Splinter while I'm away, okay? Can you be a good boy for me?" I asked calmly feeling Jake's hesitance.

"I'll be a good boy Amanda, I promise. Will you and Matthew be back soon?" Jake asked hopefully while I smiled.

"Of course we will darling, Matthew and I will be back in the morning" I gave Jake one last hug and kiss before sending him over to Master Splinter who was with Mikey and the rest of the gang. As I allowed myself to be picked up again, it was time to leave.

Time skip until they arrive inside TCRI.

"Matthew's this way" I whispered quietly to Raph who told the others who followed us as I led them to Matthew, although they were uncertain that I knew where we were going considering that I've never been in TCRI. "Stop. There's" I concentrated even harder "twenty five Kraang in there. It's the room Matthews in. And he's in danger" my worry was clear in my tone of voice but I composed myself immediately and we entered.

Matthew was strapped to a table with a laser moving its way upwards. As Raph dumped me on a table to fight, I knew the Kraang recognised me, but were more focused on the fight they were locked into. I felt suspicious then, for some reason getting the feeling that they'd normally be the type to just grab me and run, and it was at that moment I noticed the laser's speed was changing to match the speed of everybody's movement. So as I yelled that out, the turtles, everybody slowed down as much as possible, while I tried to figure out a way to end the fight, and break the glass sphere that held the pointed part of the laser. Although by the look of the laser's placement I only had about five seconds later before Matthew would be hit, so I just allowed myself to do the first idea that popped itself into my head, screaming.

With a quick instruction to prepare themselves to my new friends, I tipped my head back and screamed as loud as I could. Which was glass shatteringly loud.

I felt my rather than saw a krang head land on my feet, but the body wasn't near anybody so it must have exploded at the loudness of my voice. I screamed for as long as I could as loud as I could and once I stopped my eyes were immediately drawn to Matthew who was cut all over from the shattered glass.

As we, well everybody and Raph who quickly picked me up, gathered round Matthew, I was critical scanning his body, fearing that he'd be injured beyond a few scratches. Luckily he wasn't although he was complaining.

"Geeze Amanda, did ya have to scream? Ya couldn't have like thrown anything at the glass to break it, ya just had to scream like a *banshee." Matthew grumbled sitting up before he noticed the turtles, April and Casey. "And what's with the turtles?" Matthew's complaints were pure grumpy, causing me to frown before answering.

"Well sorry that I had to save your sorry ass, maybe next time I'll leave you to rescue yourself. How'd you like that? Anyways it's your own fault for getting kidnapped in the first place. And the turtles are mutants. They're pretty cool, I have a feeling you'll get on with Mikey, but team up against me and die. Try Leo or Raph instead. Kay? By the way, there's also a mutated rat called Master Splinter, he's babysitting Jake. And the girl's called April and the boy's called Casey. Oh! And I do believe that I'm entitled to a hug for saving you from getting hit with the laser!" I freed myself from Raph's arms to hug Matthew but he jumped from the table and bolted.

So I chased after him, much to the shock of the others who simply put looked half amused half anxious in case more Kraang arrived.

But I was soon encased in Raph's arms again, but feeling his fingers brush my ribs or where my ribs would be if I wasn't so fat, sent me into hysterical laughter, partly from the relief of having Matthew back, and partly from the fact that I'm extremely ticklish.

Matthew came over at my laughter looking amused, so I waited, continuing to laugh until he was close enough. Once he was close enough I jumped from Raph's arms and proceeded to hug Mathew contentedly. It was then I got shot.

A lone Kraang stood, with one of the weird have regular/ have laser guns in his hand. A second after I was shot in the stomach two sai's were impaled in the Kraang, one in the head and one in the stomach.

Then I crumpled, only to be caught by an anxious looking Raph, and to see Matthew hovering over me, looking scared. "It's okay" I slurred trying to reassure them, despite the pain I was in before my world went black.

Matthew's P.O.V.

"It's okay" Amanda was saying or more like tried to say, no doubt to comfort us. Typical of her really, always trying to make others feel better, that is if she cared about them. But I knew that without a doubt I would remain worried about her until she got better, although knowing her, she'd dismiss all my worries about her if possible. But she was growing paler by the minute and had just collapsed, unconscious.

As the turtle with the red mask caught Amanda, the one in blue, orange and Casey kept a lookout for more Kraang while the turtle in the purple mask and April started to examine her. I realised that they probably had the most medical training. Something about their attitude just felt like it.

But it was at that moment a bunch of Kraang burst through the doors and we had to flee. I was scooped up by the turtle in orange who proceeded to introduce them to me, while everybody fled from the Kraang with Raph's plastron growing redder by the minute as Amanda's skin paled accordingly.

Donnie's P.O.V.

We had just gotten free from the Kraangs and arrived at the right sewer lid when I had a startling thought. "Amanda shouldn't go down there, if any bacteria gets into her gunshot, I don't think she'll be able to fight off the infection, it's too close to her organs.

"I'll carry her bridal style inwards. So she won't get any of the sewer water or anything in the gunshot wound" Raph informed me instantly leaving no room for arguments. His voice however had me a little concerned, he was guilty sounding, just like Leo after one of us got hurt and he thought he could've prevented it.

So I nodded my consent and we were on our way again. As we all dropped down to the sewer, we ran as fast as we could, with Leo phoning Master on the cheese phone, to get everything prepared.

Finally after what felt like forever, we arrived at the lair where Raph put Amanda on the same medical chair as before in the infirmary. I grabbed the anti-bacterial soap first and scrubbed before handing it to April who did the same thing.

Raph sat in the corner while everyone else cleared out to give us space to work. First I carefully lifted Amanda's upper body while April took of her top off thus allowing us to see the wound fully. April and I work in sync, and before I knew it we had done everything we could, and all we could do now was wait.

Raph then decided to have a shower while April and I informed everybody that the gun shot wasn't fatal. What I didn't expect then was to have to quell a temper tantrum…

Matthew's P.O.V.

Jake was awake when we arrived but the first thing he saw was Amanda, pale as ice and bloody. That must have scared him pretty bad because by the time he saw me, he was shaking.

"Matthew what's wrong with 'Manda? And I missed you" Jake literally launched himself at me in a hug when he saw me. I was a bit surprised at this, but hugged him back all the same.

"Amanda got hurt Jake, so Donnie and April are going to try make her better, okay?" I struggled to find the right words, to console Jake, because it was nearly always Amanda that consoled him. I was feeling pretty tired by then, and just wanted to collapse on the couch and wait for a diagnosis, but Jake wasn't taking that for an answer.

So I tried again, to explain what was happening this time with the help of the others, for about twenty minutes before Donnie, April and Raph came out just as Jake's temper tantrum erupted.

Raph luckily escaped while the rest of us, got stuck into it. And soon we all had a splitting headache thanks to Jake, who in all fairness was only four, and was coping brilliantly under all the circumstances.

"I wanna see 'Manda! I wanna see 'Manda! What's wrong with her? Why isn't she awake? Lemme see Amanda! I wanna see her" became sketched in everybody's head. Jake's voice was steadily growing more and more high pitched as he screeched but nobody could calm him down.

Eventually exhaustion overcame him, and he succumbed to sleep only to be awoken an hour later with nightmares. Nightmares that only Master Splinter seemed able to soothe with his many years of experience.

Meanwhile with Amanda and Raph who had joined her after his shower:

"Ya know it's funny how attached people can get in such a short space of time. I mean I've known you were special since I first met you, considering the fact ya saved me from getting shot before you even knew me. Then as I got to know some more about you, my interest in you increased. Ya stand out to me in regards of girls. I mean I can tell you've got a killer temper at times, but yer caring and protective to. I don't know how but you somehow managed to make me care about ya without even trying.

And while I never expected to be like Donnie, and fall in love or anything, which I've not done. You've caught me in a web I don't wanna be in. And the problem is, ye would never feel the same way 'bout me if I did fall in love with ye" I spoke freely feeling strangely comfortable sharing my feelings with her, something I've always had trouble with. But with her it felt natural. Sighing, I got up and made my way to bed. Completely ignoring the tantrum that was brewing..

Time skip until early in the morning.

I don't know what roused me from my state of unconsciousness but as I glance at the clock, it became apparent that I needed to leave soon and get to work. Fortunately I had a day off yesterday, but now it was back to reality.

I eased myself out of bed slowly, knowing that it would hurt like a b*tch if I moved my stomach too quickly. But while I became familiar with my bearings again I discovered that I didn't have my green tank top on, that the duvet that had been up to my chin was what had been covering me, well that and my bra obviously.

Knowing that the tank top was most likely covered in blood, I walked silently to the kitchen and put it in the washing machine. Then I snuck by the sleeping bodies of most of the turtles, April, Casey and Matthew.

I threw on a long sleeve white top then, and put my best jeans on again, before writing a note informing the others that I was fine, and would be back at seven. Sticking the note on the fridge, I then left and managed to find my way to the surface world and made my way to the restaurant that I worked in.

I arrived at five to ten in the morning, feeling exhausted already, and hoping that the bandages wouldn't get seeped through, throughout the day.

Opening the door I was greeted by Margaret or Maggie as everybody called her, the owner or the café that I was the main waitress in. Slipping on my apron at the hips I promptly started working much to my body's complaints.

Meanwhile with the other's.

Leo's P.O.V.

When the rest of us woke up, it was normal. Mikey went to cook breakfast with Master Splinter helping him, while Donnie decided to check on Amanda.

It was roughly a minute later when chaos started. Mikey returned from the kitchen with a note telling us that Amanda was alright and would be back at seven while Donnie yelled from the infirmity that Amanda was gone. Panic swiftly ensured as I myself felt it.

But it was too early and bright in the for us to do anything and April and Casey were at school. So we were stuck in a limbo land, uncertain as to where Amanda was, and what she was doing. Matthew then decided to shut us up as he proceeded to tell us that Amanda had most likely gone to work, and that it was basically a compliment as well, since it meant that she trusted us and cared about us.

Donnie's reaction however was pure comical relief. "What! After me, explaining to her that she wasn't allowed to walk until I cleared it! And how did she even leave without us noticing, I mean we are ninja after all but no, she snuck out. I mean that really shouldn't even be possible considering she got shot last night, but then to ignore all that and go work as waitress! People who are constantly moving! Does she have no sense!" Donnie's outburst hit a high note a time or two and his face went a new shade of red in frustration.

He probably would have ranted some more but Mikey slapped a hand over his mouth before he woke Jake up. And the last thing we needed was another Jake tantrum. So we simply tried to carry on with our day as normal save for Master Splinter offering to train Matthew and Jake. I had a sneaking suspicion that he was getting close with Jake but none of us knew what to make of Matthew. He and Mikey disappeared straight away and didn't return for a couple of hours, skateboards in their hands and smiles on their faces.

Amanda's P.O.V.

It was only three a clock when I finally sat down for my five minute break. I literally just put my head on my arms which were currently crossed on the table and tried to focus on getting my breathing back to normal. I could feel that my stiches had just torn and the last thing I wanted to do was get up again but unfortunately for me my break was up.

Sighing to myself I got up to start working again, though I felt my stomach get wet. After another five minutes, Maggie saw me and motioned for me to come over.

"What happened? Your top is bled through at the stomach" Maggie sounded concerned so I glanced down at my top and saw how bloody it had gotten. No wonder she was worried.

"Well yesterday I was attacked and ended up getting shot. Luckily it wasn't in a dangerous place, so I'm going to be fine" I reassured her as much as I could but knew that she was going to mother hen me regardless.

"Well you go home dear. You get your full day's pay and here's a basket of treats for you Jake and Matthew to share. And don't you come back to work before you're healed. Your job is secured, and we'll manage just fine. Okay?" Maggie all but shooed me out of the building and I was left to go home, wincing at every step I took.

"I'm back" I called in the lair, half an hour later. Feeling slightly lightheaded I was suspicious when nobody answered me, but shrugged to myself and went to change tops.

When I stumbled through into the sitting room, I was immediately swept up by Raph. He then walked over to the couch and placed me down on it. Jake immediately threw himself on me talking so quickly that I could barely make out what he was saying. "Amanda you're back! I missed you, everybody was mean to me last night and didn't let me see you. Then I had a nightmare again and you weren't there to make it go away. Why didn't you make the nightmare go away?"

"I got hurt yesterday and was to sleepy to see you I'm sorry darling. Can you forgive me?" I kept my answer simple and a second later I had Jake hugging me and nodding his head. It was then the real questioning started.

"Where were you?" Leo seemed to take on the position of questioner and was clearly trying his best to remain diplomatic.

"I was at work, and the only reason I'm back so early is that I've bled through my bandages" I answered innocently, keeping my voice steady and my head held high.

This time it was Donnie who questioned me, although slightly frustrated sounding. "What on Earth were you thinking?! And I'll change your bandages in a few minutes."

I nodded my consent at that before answering. "That we need the money. I'm saving up for something and just because I got hurt doesn't mean I can't keep up with my saving. And I also got a basket of treats from Maggie" I then proceeded to hold up the basket, noticing that it was still warm.

"So you ignored the fact that you've been shot last night, and that you're supposed to be on bed rest, for money?!" Donnie was borderline crazy sounding at that. I guess he must have been pretty mad.

"Yup" I shrugged cheerfully, feeling amused at the exasperated sighs I received. "Anyway who wants some?" I displayed the basket yet again.

"Oh I do! What'cha got in there?" Mikey was as cheerful as me, when he sat beside me on the couch so I slung me legs over his, feeling the relief instantly. That was so much better than working all day, although it needed to be done.

So I opened the basket to find a couple of different boxes. Upon examination there was a box of chocolate covered strawberries, a box of rice crispy buns, a box with a cheesecake inside and a box with chocolate fudge cake.

It was no doubt a feast and so had to be treated accordingly. Mikey and Leo went to get plates, Matthew and Jake got glasses and Master Splinter got a two litre bottle of diet coke.

At the same time Raph lifted me up, although how he managed it I'll never know and Donnie took lead and into the infirmary we went. Donnie went into his doctor Donnie once more, and Raph averted my gaze when I was instructed to take my top off.

So while I struggled to do that, eventually I just rolled my top up as much as I could, and Donnie had to make do with that. "You know I can see all your ribs Amanda, and I shouldn't be able to" Donnie informed me, like I was supposed to believe that!

"That's a good one Donnie" I replied before a stinging sensation took over my skin due to antiseptic cream. I winced a little at that but tried my best to ignore it. "So when do I start physiotherapy?" I was dreading it, but knew that I would be watched like a hawk until I had it and was cleared by Donnie.

"Once this heals up. Raph will be the physiotherapist though. Okay?" Donnie didn't even take his eyes of the bandages when he spoke but Raph's eyes flew to me immediately.

"What? Care to run that by me again Donnie?" Raph sounded as shocked as I felt. But when he caught me looking at him, he blinked at me, I could see the message he was sending. 'Don't ask me!'

"Well you have been learning how to be one for a while, and I know you're interested in helping me, so why not" Donnie was unaffected by Raph's shock, and quickly finished up with the bandaging. "All done" he smiled at me and left.

I made to sit up, only to be scooped up by Raph. "Ya know this is really and I mean really getting old. I was only going to sit up and roll my top down, no need for everybody else to see my huge stomach."

"Raph frowned at this and spoke almost as stubborn as I do. "How many times do we have to tell ya, yer not fat! In fact yer the opposite, yer so skinny. So skinny that it's unhealthy!" Raph didn't let me down as he spoke, so I just rolled down my top and allowed him to carry me into the sitting room, still arguing.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, stop lying to me. It's ridiculous! I mean I already told you to cut it out with the sugar coating, but no, you still keep lying to me. Now let me down! We're at the couch so let me down." I fumed at Raph, ignoring the fact that everybody was staring at us.

He then sat down on the couch, without releasing me so I had to take action. First of all I tried tickling but had no such luck, then it was poking time, although this time Raph caught my wrist with one hand and kept one arm around my waist. So it was time for my ultimate blackmail. "If you don't let go of me, and let me sit on the couch, I'm going to scream" that certainly got Raph's agreement and I was released a second later.

Satisfied with how it all turned out, I turned to see Jake laughing at me. "Well how'd ya like that, my wee cousin's laughing at me. Well we'll see who gets the last laugh now wont we" I scooped Jake up onto my lap and began tickling him. I felt like laughing myself while my fingers danced across Jake's stomach.

As Jake squealed I smiled and it was only when Raph muttered "so can we eat now or what?" That I stopped tickling Jake and nodded.

"Yeah let's eat. So dig in everybody" I grabbed a plate and cutlery for Jake and proceeded to fill his plate up. Once I was satisfied that he had as much as he was allowed, I gave him the plate. I then poured myself a drink in order to look like I was enjoying the feast. But I wasn't. I knew that I needed to eat something today, but I was too fat to eat foods like these.

But that thought didn't stop my stomach from grumbling, demanding to be able to enjoy my share of the food. I hoped that nobody had noticed and clenched my stomach to shut it up.

Unfortunately for me, Raph and Mikey noticed. "Aren't you eating? 'Cause you sound hungry, here pull up a slice of something" Mikey smiled at me before dropping a plate full of food on my lap. Noticing that both of them were watching me I relented and started eating small bites of food, savouring every bite. It was heavenly.

Too bad half an hour when I was sure nobody would notice, I had to go and puke it up. Brushing my teeth after, I could still taste the vomit, and had to repeat three times, before I was satisfied.

What I didn't expect to see when I came out was Donnie and Raph, with their heads pressed against the door. I knew they knew what I'd done but simply walked on past them quickly, all but throwing myself on the couch. I was feeling empty when I started talking to Mikey about having a movie marathon. With Mikey's agreement we started devising a movie list, although I was annoyed when Leo butted in with some truly stupid suggestions.

Though it did amuse me that Mikey and I would look at each other at the same time and go "nah." We were in perfect harmony until the discussion of horrors came up. I for one refused, but was teamed up against and outnumbered.

It was then that Donnie and Raph came in with words that filled me with dread… Words so common, so problematic, so true, that I could feel the judgement, even though I didn't meet anybody's gaze…


End file.
